I'm Still Here
by laxwriter
Summary: Sequel to "When you need me I'll be here". After reuniting with her estranged mother and giving birth to her daughter, Quinn is ready to move on with her life, but when someone from her past returns Quinn is forced to start recovering all over again and this time it will be much hard. Follow Quinn, her family, and friends as they over come individual and family struggles. Ch.3&4 up
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: As promised her is the Sequel to When You Need Me I'll Be There I hope you all like the first chapter. To those of you who think that things will be smooth sailing for Quinn and Co. from here on out I am sorry to say that you will be disappointed. Quinn's struggles are just starting. Sometimes stability allows you to finally feel the pain of the past, to remember and begin to wade through it all. As always reviews are appreciated and I thank you in advance. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. Glee belongs to it's creators and FOX. Warnings: Possible triggers, mature situations and language. **_

* * *

Chapter 1:

**QUINN**

The soft cries of my two month old in the crib beside my bed woke me up at three in the morning. Yawning I stretched and stumbled out of bed and over to my baby daughter. "You hunger baby girl?" I smiled down at Beth. Her face was red with tears and she squirmed on her back, "Or do you just like to be Mommy's alarm clock, if so you are about three hours early. Grandma will not be happy in the morning if you keep this up, she has a big meeting." Reaching down I lifted Beth into my arms and walked to the rocking chair in the corner. I unbuttoned my night shirt and exposed my breast. Beth latches on in a moment and begins to feed. I sighed and rested my head back letting the tugging of my daughter feeding relax me. Never in my life had I thought I'd be sixteen and mother, but here I was and I couldn't be happier. Beth brought such love and joy to my life, I'd truly never been happier and more content in my life than I was in these moments, moments where it was just Beth and me together. I loved breastfeeding Beth, it made me feel needed for the first time in my life, I was the one protecting not being protected. Sure it was as hard as hell being and teenage mom, even with all the help I received from my mom, the Berry's and my friends, and some days I just wanted to lye down and cry, but then I'd look at Beth and know that every struggle was worth it because I had a beautiful baby girl that I loved more than anything in this world.

Once Beth had had her fill I gently burped her. It was hilarious how loud a sound could come from such a tiny baby. Beth was truly beautiful with her white tuffs of hair that could barely be seen, to her large emerald green eyes and her porcelain skin. She was slim baby with an adorable amount of baby fat, she wasn't very long nor heavy. Mom had told me she looked exactly like I had at that aged, minus the emerald eyes, mine had always been a unique hazel. Soon Beth was sleeping and I laid her back down to sleep before slipping into my own bed. I was so exhausted and knew that Beth would be awake again calling for my attention in two or so hours.

**JUDY**

I could hear Beth's cries early in the morning, like always I waited a few minutes to see if Quinn would get up, when I didn't hear Beth calm down or Quinn's gentle voice comforting Beth, I decided it was time to go get my granddaughter. Slowly I pushed the door to Quinn's room open and slipped in, we had of course made up a nursery but Quinn didn't want Beth to sleep in there quite yet so for now Beth roomed with her young mother. I first peaked at my daughter who was dead to the world on her stomach, drool covering her pillow, the sight was so cute and innocent it made me smile. It was not uncommon for Quinn to miss Beth's 6 am feeding, after getting up faithfully the rest of the night the her teen body needed more than two hours sleep at a time. So like most mornings I scooped up my granddaughter and took her into the kitchen. There I heated up some of Quinn's stored breast milk before settling down on the couch with the babe nestled into my arms as she feed. It had been Quinn's idea to breastfeed but also use the bottle with breast milk, knowing that with her job and school she'd not be able to feed Beth every time come September.

"I heard you this morning little one, I think it is time you start trying to sleep a little longer, your mom is still a kid too you know, and she needs her rest just as much as you. So how about we start sleeping for more than two hours at a time huh?" Beth gurgled in reply as if to say "no way." I shook my head and turned on the television, I thoroughly enjoyed this one on one time I had with my beautiful granddaughter.

Two and half hours later as Beth began to fuss once again Quinn made her way into the living room. "Good morning Mom."

"Good Morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" Quinn shrugged as she lifted Beth from my arms. Slumping onto the couch she popped open her shirt as Beth moved in for the kill. Seeing Quinn breastfeed always made me so emotional, I even cried the first time I saw the wonderful site. "Same as always. Thanks for getting her this morning, I seriously didn't hear her."

I laughed, "You never do this early. Its alright this is what I am here for and you need to sleep too. Any plans for today?"

"Just hanging with the gang." The gang now consistently included Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn, and Noah. Occasionally they'd break up into subgroups like Santana, Brittany, and Quinn, or the girls and the boys, but for the most part, since Quinn had given birth the six had been attached at the hip.

"Here?" Because of Beth our converted garage apartment was ground zero for most get-togethers but they'd also go to Santana's or into Rachel's place too.

"No, the park. Its not suppose to be too hot and its going to be over cast, so I thought I'd lather Beth up in sunscreen and go enjoy a picnic."

"That is a great idea. Just remember to be back by dinner, its family night." Family night had also begun religiously after Beth's birth. The old Berry/Fabray dinner had transformed into a whole evening where our blended family would play games, watch movies, and generally catch up with one another. It also happened to be the night that Quinn and I got the most break from Beth duties, as both Leroy and Hiram never put the Beth down the whole night between the two of them. They fed and changed her with happy expressions on their faces. Rachel had commented that perhaps she needed to give them a grandchild so they'd always be so happy, of course both men had scream "no" at the top of their lungs witch caused all of us to laugh hysterically. "One grandbaby is enough for now." Hiram had commented. I could still remember the beaming smile Quinn had given my friend at his words, from that day on both men were referred too as Pop-pop (Leroy) and Saba (Hiram).

"I won't and even if I did Rachel wouldn't." That was very true, Rachel had fully embraced the new family dynamics and was the first to suggest many of the family get-togethers or events. She'd taken her duties as Aunt Rachel very seriously. I had expected nothing less of my goddaughter.

**QUINN**

"Hand the baby to her Tia." Santana demanded as I stepped out of my car. It still surprised me how fiercely Santana loved Beth, she literally spoiled Beth rotten. In her two short months of life Beth had received 12 outfits, a high chair, four books (I know shocking right), and an Ergobaby baby carrier from her Tia Santana. San had also babysat once a week to let me sleep on Wednesdays during the afternoon while Mom was at work. The two were so cute together in their stark contrast; Beth with her alabaster white skin and white blonde hair and Santana with her caramel skin and near jet black hair.

"Who says you get to hold her first, I think her Dod Noah should have first dibbs." I quickly learned that Noah was actually more serious in his religion and ancestry than I ever thought before; it was very common in his family to use Hebrew words especially when referring to family so Noah became Dod, meaning Uncle, to Beth. I really didn't mind, as I am still struggling with my own faith, though I will likely always be a Christian and will just as likely raise Beth as a Christian. In fact the only think Noah and his family didn't follow too seriously was Kosher food, he'd once told me "I love pizza too much to worry about eating dairy and meat together."

"Whatever Puckerman, the little one is mine first." Santana stated before lifting Beth straight out of my arms.

"But I want to hold her first and show her the duckies." Brittany pouted and I saw Santana hesitate before sighing and handing Beth over to her Tante Brittany, yes Brittany had thought it was so cool that Santana was Tia, and Noah was Dod, that she decided that she wanted a cool "aunt" name, so she found out that her mom called her great aunt Tante, and thus Brittany became Tante Brittany. Thank the Lord Rachel decided that Aunt was good enough for her and Finn liked Uncle just fine. It's funny how Beth, though having no biological aunts or uncles, ended up with five.

"Just be careful and don't get to close to the edge with her." I yelled out to Brittany who was B-lining it to the pound. "Don't worry Q, I'll be with them." Santana winked at me and head off after the two blondes.

"Hey," I said as I turned my attention to Noah. He too had been amazing the last two months. Though he wasn't able to buy as much for Beth as Santana had (still no clue where she got all that money) but he'd been over nearly every other day since Beth's birth. He was my rock.

"Hey." He wrapped me up in a hug and I relaxed instantly. I never felt as safe as I do in his arms. Once he let me go I turned to Finn who gave me his dopey smile. Finn had been a surprise after Beth's birth. Sure we had hung some while I was pregnant but that was mostly when Rachel was around, but after Beth was born Finn had dropped by a few times to hang even when Rachel wasn't around. He even offered to babysit sometimes, I'd yet to take him up on the offer but it was nice to know I could trust him. I think it has something to do with his mom being a single parent and knowing how much she struggled to raise him. We actually had more in common than I ever thought, specifically our love of comic books. I didn't even talk to Noah about my love for the Fantastic Four and the Avengers.

"Sup Q?"

"Nothing, you?" Finn shrugged, "Not much helping Burt at the garage, its actually a lot of fun, working on cars I mean."

"That's cool Finn."

"He's so good at it too Quinn." Rachel smiled as she tiptoed and pecked Finn on the cheek causing the tall boy to blush.

The four of us eventually made our way to the pond too and I took a million picture of Beth with the ducks. Eventually Beth grew tired and started fussing so I fed her and placed her in the stroller to nap. Noah and Finn went off to toss the football around and Brittany took Rachel get some ice cream for the ice cream man who'd pulled up in his truck just leaving Santana and I.

"We still going tomorrow?" Santana whispered to me. I paused and closed my eyes I was not looking forward to tomorrow but it had to be done.

"Yes."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do Q? That it's safe?" Santana sounded so concerned and I understood why but I wouldn't turn back, I had business to finish.

"It'll be fine and if something goes wrong I have you there."

"Shouldn't it be Noah, I mean I hate to admit this but he is a man and stronger than me and stuff."

"No Noah would just make things worse. I need you San, please come?"

"I never said I wouldn't, you're my best friend Q of course I am going." She gave me her badass smile before punching my shoulder playfully. I returned the favor and we both laughed. "Thanks San."

"Don't thank me until tomorrow is over."

* * *

_**Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter. You can thank a 5 hour flight for this LONG update. I hope your like it, there is a little bit of everything in here. Also WARNING for strong language and mentions of rape. This story is rated M so I am trying to sugar coat things but I also won't be crude or vulgar just because of the rating. Hopefully you find the language I use t times appropriate. As always please leave a review, I really appreciate. Thank you for the great review from last chapter I am so glad you guys are excited about this sequel hopefully I do a good job. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. GLEE belongs to its creators and FOX.**_

* * *

Ch.2

QPOV

The drive to Belleville was quiet and tense. Santana had showed up right after my mom had left to take Beth out for their 'Grandma/Granddaughter' day. It was a cute tradition my mom had started when Beth was two weeks old. Every two weeks mom would take Beth and the two would spend the day out together. I loved it for two reasons, one it gave me a day to spend with my friends alone or a day to sleep and two it was a great way for mom and Beth to bond, to create a special relationship. This week I was especially grateful for it because I could take care of business without having to take Beth with or make up some lie about why I need someone to babysit her.

The closer we got the more I felt myself tighten up, my muscles stiffening as the surroundings became more and more familiar. Moments of my childhood flashing through my mind, I cast them aside as soon as they arose; I need to concentrate on my mission. I was back in this hell hole for one reason and one reason only, and that was to make sure my daughter was safe and was never hurt by the former men in my life.

The long drive to the farm looked like it always, as I pulled before the white farmer house I wasn't surprised to see him in the side yard chopping up some wood. He must have heard the car come up because he stopped mid swing and looked straight up at me, our eyes connected, briefly he looked relieved, then confused, and finally a mask of indifference covered up his handsome features. If you didn't know him you'd never have notice, but I knew him better than anyone else, and that mask well we taught each other how to wear one.

"Is that him?" Santana asked next to me, causing me to remember why I was here.

"Yes."

"Damn, Q he is fine." Santana was not wrong in her appraisal; he was a very good-looking man and always had been. His skin perfectly tanned, sweat trickling down well defined but not overly bulging muscles, he had a strong jaw, shaggy honey blonde hair and piercing blue eyes; with his six four frame and All American good looks he could easily become a male model if he wished.

"Yeah. Wait in the car for right now."

Santana shook her head, "Hell know you asked me to come here as back up and that is what I am going to do, I can't freaking help you if I'm in the car."

She did have a point, "Fine but please remain quiet, I want to get this done as quickly and painlessly as possible."

"Sure, I can do that as long as he isn't a dick to you." I shrugged and got out of the car and walked towards him. He placed down his axe and moved towards me too. When we were about three feet apart we both stopped, neither saying anything. I felt Santana come up by my side.

"Who's your friend Quinn, she's hot?" He asked giving Santana his signature smirk.

"Don't be a jack ass Paul." I snapped, I certainly didn't bring Santana her for Paul to drool over her.

"Whatever Q, so what are you doing here? I thought you left with…." He trailed off and I could see him trying to look past me towards the car.

"If you're looking for my daughter she isn't here."

His eyes snapped back to me, a small smile graced his lips, "It was girl?"

"Yes."

"Did you keep her?"

"Yes."

"Then where is she?" He was clearly getting frustrated with me and my short to the point answers but honestly I didn't feel he needed to or deserved to know any more information than I was giving him. "Quinn please." He suddenly begged and suddenly if wasn't the jerk quarterback who got me drunk and took advantage of me standing before me but rather the scared little boy I met in a tree who became my best friend.

"She's with her grandmother." I sighed reaching into my pocket and producing a picture of Beth from the park yesterday. She was sitting in Noah's lap with Finn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana all smiling brightly at my camera. I handed it to Paul who took it quickly, "Her name is Beth Francine."

I watched as Paul's eyes examined the picture carefully, "She's gorgeous Quinn."

"She is, she's amazing Paul. So happy all the time."

"You said she was with her grandmother, you found your mom? I thought she abandoned you."

I felt my hear twist, "Apparently my father wasn't entirely truthful with me about that."

"Figures." Paul growled, if anyone hated my father more than me it was Paul. Before he became what he was now, he'd cursed Russell every timed I'd come to play with a new bruise or was missing for days on end. Paul's father was bad, really bad but never quiet as ruthless as Russell could be. "Who's the dude? Boyfriend?" He sounded put out and angry, maybe jealous.

"Noah, he's just a friend but he is Beth's godfather and Santana," I pointed to San who was remaining unnaturally quiet, "is her godmother."

"Cool. Can I keep this?" He asked gently.

"Of course."

"So what are you doing here Quinn?" I think it was pretty obvious why I was here but he seemed to need me to say it. I reached behind me and pulled out so papers from back pocket.

"I'm here to give you a chance Paul. Beth needs her father in her life. So right now I am giving you a second chance, tell me right now and mean it and I will let you be in her life. I don't even need child support from you if you can't give it, but I will let you visit her and slowly build a relationship with her. I won't lie Paul, I don't like this man you've become. What you did to me, it wasn't good Paul, you might not think it was rape but you ignored me when I told you no several times and you got me so drunk on purpose and wore me down until I relented. To many people that is rape, Paul."

"I did not." Paul yelled taking a step towards me but I held my ground.

"You did you asshole and you're lucky that Q here is a better person and is giving you the opportunity be in your daughter's life. Your also lucky I don't be the shit out of your right now for what you did to my girl here." Santana yelled putting herself between Paul and I. Paul seemed shocked at Santana's fierceness and took a step back.

No one said anything for a moment. "Paul this is your only chance. I can't trust you with her alone right now but if you prove yourself in time then you'll het partial custody. If you don't want that, if you don't want to be her father then…" I shrugged and handed him the papers, "sign these documents and you relinquish all parental right to her. It says that you will never try and contact her until she is eighteen; that I cannot ask for child support from you. We will have nothing to do with each other, Beth will seize to have a father." I took a step forward and placed my hand on his cheek, I could feel him lean into it and relax, "It's your choice Paul."

He sighed and stepped back turning his back to me, I could see him looking at Beth's picture. "I leave for OSU in two weeks."

"I figured."

"I could be an NFL quarterback."

"I know." I felt my heart starting to break for my daughter; I knew where this is going.

"Have a kid, it be a scandal, it taint my reputation. You have to know that Quinn." He turned back to me and there were tears in his eyes. There was so much pain there.

"I know that too." There really was nothing else for me to say.

"I don't care though, about that, any of it, she is still my daughter, and I love her." My head was shocked, this wasn't happening was it? Was Paul really going to take responsibility for Beth?

"But my father, he'll care. Quinn my Dad, he…" a shiver when down my spine at the fear in his voice, on his face, "after you left, I told him the truth about you, that I got you pregnant. He went ballistic Quinn, I missed a week of school." I couldn't help it I ran to him and we embraced one another and he cried and cried. "I want to find you, to take care of you and my baby, Beth but Dad forbade it; he said if you ever came back he'd take of the little problem."

My heart stopped, "No."

Paul nodded his head, "Yes. Quinn I want to take responsibility, but I can't for Beth I can't." He looked so defeated. "I am going to sign these papers for her; I don't want her to ever meet my father. I don't want either of our fathers to know about her. It's the best for her and for myself, no matter how selfish that is. But I won't be a dead beat dad, not completely, hold on."

He ran inside and I turned to Santana she rushed to me and hugged me, I really needed it. Moments later Paul came back out and handed me a piece of paper, a check for $5,000. "It's half of my wages this year, it's for Beth. Put it in an account for her. When I start earning money, I will write you for the account number, I'll but money in it. Think of it as trust fund, for when she turns 18 and goes to college, will you do that for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Then he walked to my car and signed the papers. Once they were back in my hands there wasn't really anything else for us to say.

"Thank you Quinn for coming here and giving me an opportunity to be in her life, I just wish I was brave enough to take it."

"Do you want pictures?"

Paul shook his head, "I think that would be too hard, well actually just one a year on her birthday."

"I can do that. Paul," He looked at me and I could still she my best friend in him, that funny loving boy was still there somewhere. "You don't have to be like him, you need to let the anger go."

He nodded but said nothing.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "And when a girl says no, she means it don't keep pushing, you could get in serious trouble one day."

"I'm sorry."

We hugged again and then I got in my car and drove off, not once looking in the rearview mirror. When we finally got out of Belleville I pulled over and stopped.

"Q?" Santana asked worriedly. I turned to her and burst into tears. I felt so many things in that moment. Part of me was relieved that Paul had signed away his rights, I still feared the man was becoming, I didn't want Beth to have a father like he and I had had, but part of me was upset because my best friend had been an amazing boy. That boy would have been a great father and now both he and Beth would miss out on that. I was also angry, so angry that Paul wouldn't stand up to his father, I was angry that Mr. Thomason would threaten my daughter like that. The whole situation was so messed up I couldn't get my mind around it. How did these things keep happening in my life, why did I have to get pregnant by a boy who's father thought it was okay to threaten the life of pregnant girl and her baby. It was too much. At least I wouldn't have to worry about it, Paul had relinquished his rights to Beth and now Mr. Thomason would never have to take care of the little problem.

Eventually I calmed down and sat up turning to Santana, "Thank you for coming today."

"No problem. You okay now."

"Yes, I am I just need to let it all out." I started the car up again and pulled back onto the road heading back home.

"Do you think his dad really would have hurt you or Beth?" Santana sounded very fearful. I glanced at her and she was staring at her hands, I reached over and gave them a squeeze.

"No I don't, I think he was trying to scare Paul into not taking responsibility. Mr. Thomason is a grade A bastard and he is both emotionally and physically abusive but he was never cruel. His punishments were straightforward, cause and effect and once it was over it over, unlike my father who found it funny to pray on your fears and weaknesses. If my father had said it I would have something to fear but not Mr. Thomason, at least I don't think so. It's better Paul to the precaution though, now we never have to find out."

"This town is bat shit crazy, Q." This made me laugh, "I know."

RBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRBRB

RPOV

I flopped onto the couch next to Quinn who was playing with Beth on her lap. Beth really was the prettiest baby I'd ever seen, of course Quinn was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen so that makes sense. Beth was able to hold her head up now and she was really starting to gurgle. Her big expressive green eyes followed Quinn everywhere she went. The two were adorable.

"I can't believe they left us home alone for a whole week." I smiled. My parents had just left on a two week cruise for their twenty-fifth anniversary and Judy had a week long conference in Atlanta. After much debate it had been decided that Quinn and I were old enough and responsible enough to stay at home rather than go to Lopez's or Pierces house for the week. Originally we were going to go to Carol's house but Burt surprised her, Finn, and Kurt with a vacation to the Jersey beach this week.

"We will hardly be alone. Mom asked that the Lopezes, Pierces, and Mrs. Puckerman take turns checking in on us at random times." Quinn reminded me. Whatever for the most part we were alone.

"So what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn raised and eye brow at me as she lifted Beth to her shoulder letting the infant start to fall asleep.

"Well isn't it customary for teenagers such as ourselves to break the rules in some way like have boys over or throw a big party." I was quite excited to participate in a bit of frivolity. I mean we were only young once right.

"Oh no Berry, I know you want to be like cool or something now that we will be upper classmen, but there is no way I am throwing a party when our parents are out of town."

I sighed, this didn't make sense wasn't Quinn supposed to be the rebel one, she should be all for this. If anything it should be her suggesting this and me being the one responsible saying no. That is what everyone would expect. But isn't that why I want to do this, Quinn is right I don't want to be a dork anymore, I don't want to be bullied or slushied. Sure a lot of it had stopped since I became friends with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany and started dating Finn but I wanted to be seen as cool not just cool by association.

"Please Quinn, I need this."

Quinn stood up and shook her head, "No Rachel. One parties like that always and I mean always backfire, two I don't want to break not only my mom's trust but your dad's, and third I have a ten week old Rachel, I can't have a party."

"Urgh." I slapped the couch and stomped my foot, okay childish I know but I'm really upset, Quinn is ruining my fun. "Quinn you don't get it you're already cool. I mean you have a kid and you're still the most popular girl in school. I am sure Sue will make you head cheerleader this year and you're so pretty. Quinn I don't have any of that."

Quinn shook her head and sat next to me, "You are cool Rachel."

"Not like you."

"Rachel you're cool because you are your own person because no matter what anyone says to you, you keep doing what you love. That makes you the coolest kid in school. Besides you have a great group of friends right?"

"Yeah." It's true I never had friends like I don now, I loved it.

"That's all that matters. I don't care about all those other people how pretend to by my friends, and that is what they are doing, pretending because they want to look cool by being around me. I only care about our close group of friends. You don't need to throw a party Rachel."

"Fine, but can we at least have the gang over?"

Quinn smiled, "Totally, I am not that much of a good two shoes, and maybe we'll even invite some of the gleeks."

Just then the doorbell rang; I stood up and went to get it while Quinn was putting Beth down in her bassinet. When I opened the door I saw a tall man with broad shoulders and blonde hair standing in front of me. Behind him were two cops. "Can I help you?"

"Is Judy Fabray here?" The office behind the man asked politely.

"No, she's away at a conference for the week." I said honestly. I heard the blonde man huff.

"Are you home alone?" The officer asked.

"Kind of, Quinn and Beth are here, and my parents have friends checking in on us three times a day, may I ask what is going on?"

"Did you say Quinn is here?" The blonde man asked quickly.

"Yeah, she lives in my dads' garaged apartment with her mom Judy and her daughter Beth. What is going on?" The man turned to the officers and nodded. The three pushed passed me. "Wait stop!" I yelled suddenly panicking; I ran trying to get passed the officers but they blocked me until we got to the living room.

"Dad." I heard Quinn yelp. My heart clenched, the blonde man was Quinn's father, her abusive father. This was not good.

I got around the officers and ran to Quinn's side, her face was pale and she was blocking Beth from view.

"Quinn, there you are, oh I have been so worried about you." Mr. Fabray said sweetly, to sweetly for my liking, he stepped up to Quinn and hugged her, Quinn held stiff, then I barely heard him whisper, "hug me now," Quinn's arms instinctively wrapped around the man. After a moment they parted.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked her eyes confused.

"I came to get you honey, I have been looking for you for months. I should have known your mother got to you."

"What do me got to me I looked for her." Quinn sounded stronger now, like she had gotten over her shock and was now ready to fight. "You kicked me out so I looked for her and she took me in."

Mr. Fabray laughed and looked at the two officers who suddenly were looking curiously at Mr. Fabray and Quinn. "Quinnie honey, I didn't kick you out, that was a misunderstanding. Yes I was surprised by your news but I would never do that to you." He then turned to the officers, "Do you mind giving us a minute alone, clearly my ex-wife is not here so you won't be needed yet."

"Sir I think it is best we stayed."

"I'm sure you do, but as you can see my daughter is upset, clearly confused by whatever lies my ex has been telling her, please give me a minute to talk to her alone." The officers looked at each other before nodding and walking back outside. Then Mr. Fabray turned to me, "You can do too." The way he looked at me gave me the creeps, there was so much disgust in his voice.

"No she stays." Quinn reached out and held onto me tightly.

"Fine, Quinn you are coming home with now, you and that bastard of yours."

"No." Quinn stood up taller, "I will not go with you."

"What did you say to me." Mr. Fabray seemed to grow before my eyes and he stepped in close to Quinn leaning tall over her.

"I said, Russell, that I will not leave with you. I love it her, I love mom, and I will not go back to that hell hole with you and I sure as hell will not let you near my daughter." Quinn was holding her own against this frieghtening man and I was impressed by also really scared for her.

"Look here Quinn you will come with me now and you will bring that daughter of yours or I will have your mother arrested on kidnapping charges and violation of a restraining order. Do you want your mother to rot in jail, be beaten by scum, raped by them just because you wouldn't do as your told."

"You can't do that." I yelled. Fear filled me and by the look on Quinn's face it had her too.

"I can and I will, why do you think those cops are here, they are here to arrest Judy. However if you come with me now Quinn I will drop charges against your mother."

Quinn seemed to have an internal debate before nodding, "Fine I will come but my daughter stays here. You have no rights to her, and if you don't let her stay then I will tell those officers out there every little thing you ever did to me."

Now it was Mr. Fabray's turn to make a decision. "Fine, let the bastard stay, lets go." He grabbed Quinn arm and she followed but as he dragged her away she turned to me "Take Beth to the Lopez's. Call your dads and my mom, and take my journal its under my bed." Her words echo in my mind as she is pulled from sight, tears rolling down her cheeks, fear on her face, and pain in her eyes.

It's Beth's cries that push me into action. I rush to Quinn's room first grabbing Beth's overnight bag, I kneel down on the floor and pull out Franny's journal before tossing it in the bag. Then I run to the kitchen and pull out all of extra bottles of Quinn's breast milk , finally I pick up a still crying Beth and head to my car. I drove as fast as I could to the Lopez's and started pounding on the door. Mrs. Lopez is the one to answer, "Rachel what is going on?"

"He took her."

"Who took whom?" Mrs. Lopez asked confused as she ushers me into the house. I can see Santana walking down the steps, Brittany behind her. I look straight at Santana, "Quinn's dad, the took her." Santana's face goes white as I hear Mrs. Lopez gasp.

JFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJFJF

JPOV

The conference ran longer than it was supposed too, it was after 8pm and I just want go to my hotel room, check in with Quinn, and go to bed. I would have called her earlier but there was absolutely no reception in the conference hall. Once I've stepped outside my phone goes crazy, 10 missed calls and 5 missed text messages. Something is wrong, I am about to listen to my voicemails when I hear my name.

"Judy Fabray?"

I look up and see two officers coming towards me. My stomach drops, something has to be wrong with Quinn or Beth. I start walking towards the officers.

"Yes, I'm Judy is something wrong?"

Suddenly the brown haired officer is taking my wrist and talking, "Judy Fabray you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Quinn Fabray. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you."

As the handcuffs clamped around my wrist one name flashed in my mind, Russell.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'll admit I don't think this is my best chapter. I wanted to get something up for you though. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though. The next one will be better and longer I promise. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. Glee belongs to it's creators and FOX. **_

_**Please review I appreciate it.**_

* * *

Ch. 3

**Leroy**

This was last place I ever thought I would meet my best friend yet here I was sitting in a small grey room waiting for the guards to bring in Judy. It had been four days since I got off the plane in Sydney excited to go on a two week cruise with Hiram for our anniversary and received a frantic call from Rachel explaining that Quinn had been taken by Russell. I had immediately called my daughter and learned that Judy had also been arrested on kidnapping charges and violation of a restraining order. Hiram and I had tried to leave immediately but there was not an open flight back to the states until the next day. So here I was four days later waiting for Judy to emerge. The unlatching of the door lock drew my eyes and my heart broke as I saw Judy step in, she wore an orange jump suit, she had a black eye, and her eyes looked dead. I yearned to embraced, to pull her into me and protect her, to tell her everything was going to be alright, but I couldn't, not here.

The guard locked her hands to the table, "That is not necessary, please release her." I told him. He looked at me and then to Judy, "Its policy sir, there isn't anything I can do." Then he was gone. I reached over and placed my hands over Judy's folded ones. "How are you doing?"

"He took her, I've lost her again." The pain in her eyes nearly suffocated me. Even when Franny died Judy never looked this hopeless. This would not do.

"We will get her back, Judy you have to believe that. You need to be strong."

"How I'm in jail, Leroy." She yelled back. I felt the anger boil in me. "I'll rot in here for years while he makes her life miserable."

"Stop." I slammed my hands down. The door opened and the guard looked in, he eyed me and then closed it again. "Stop this pity party Judy. We need to think of a way to save Quinn and get you out of here. Your hearing is tomorrow, now we have to start brainstorming. It's time to buck up and do something. We can finally beat him and save Quinn for good." I took Franny's journal from my bag and slid it on the table.

Judy looked at it and then me, "Your right, let's do this."

**Puck**

I look down at the little baby girl in my arms, she's finally sleeping after hours and hours of crying, I don't blame her for that, I've cried often over the last five days though no one knows that. I can't imagine how it would feel to be so young and innocent and have your mother and grandmother ripped from you life. Beth was fussy the first two days and then she became inconsolable on the third day when we ran out of Quinn's breast milk. Not only had the little one missed her mother but she couldn't eat, not used to the formula, the little she did have made her sick. My mom and the other mom's were getting worried and were doing anything they could to get Beth to eat.

"Noah?" I looked up to see my mom walk in the room. "She sleeping?"

I nodded.

"Did she eat?"

"A tiny bit. Mom what are we going to do?"

My mom sighed and wrapped her small arms around me. "Judy's hearing is today, hopefully Leroy can get her bail or something and she will be back and we can take Beth to the doctor to see what they say. No worries honey it will all work out."

"What of Quinn? She's been with the horrible excuse of a man for five days, god knows what he has done to her."

My mom shook her head, "You can't think that way Noah. It will all work out you'll see. Leroy will get Judy out of jail then he'll present a complaint against Russell and Quinn will be home."

I prayed my mom was right but it was hard too. I still didn't understand why they hadn't filed a complaint as soon as we found out Russell had taken Quinn. I know Russell apparently has a lot of power in Belleville but it can't be that much can it? Leroy thought so, so did all the adults. They explained after Santana tried to storm off and file the complaint herself that they needed to have an iron clad case, there could be no loop holes, there couldn't be a single loose end or reason for doubt that Russell was abusive. Apparently neither Judy nor the Berry's could file the complaint because it would just look like the scorned and vindictive ex-wife and her friends trying to get revenge on Russell. They finally decided that Lopezes would be best to file the complaint since Mr. Lopez is a respected doctor and they weren't close to Judy or the Berry's before Quinn came.

My mom soon left and I was once again alone with Beth. Each time I looked at her I was overwhelmed with love, I couldn't believe how much I loved her. She wasn't mine but it didn't feel like that. I wanted her to be mine, I wanted her mother to be mine. At first I thought I just had a crush on Quinn, you know I wanted the one thing I couldn't have. She was beautiful, smart, kind, funny but mysterious and closed off. It was appealing. With time though, as I became Quinn's friend I realized that my feeling for her were beyond any I had ever had before. I wanted to be better for her, I wanted to be the boyfriends she could be proud of. I think I love her. Every day she is gone I feel like a part of me dies. God I've become such a sap.

"Hey," I looked up to see Santana entering the room. She looked exhausted, with dark rings around her eyes and her messy hair. Beth had been keeping the entire Lopez family up all night since Rachel arrived with her, but I know Santana has basically taken over as mommy in Quinn's stead.

"Hey."

"Mini Q is asleep?"

"About twenty minutes now."

"You have the freaking golden touch, you're like the baby whisperer." I giggled at that and felt pride swell in my heart. It was true, Beth often feel asleep in my arms.

"Who'd have thought the big bad womanizing Noah Puckerman was secretly and big softy." Santana quipped.

"I'm still a badass."

"Sure you are." She smirk as she leaned over and kissed Beth's forehead.

"Yeah and your such the badass, Tia Nana." Santana growled at me in response. Quinn would have enjoyed this moment, I really hoped she'd come home soon.

**Quinn**

It was dark, so dark and tiny. I'm not sure how long I've been in here, I haven't seen light since he thruster me in here the day I entered my childhood home. My back still stung where his belt ripped through my tender skin. My stomach ached with hunger and my throat was dry with thirst. He'd only given me two bottles of water when he chucked me in here and I finished them a while ago. The room reeked from my vomit, pee, and defecation. I pulled myself in a pull near the door way where fresh are seeped through the crack between the door and door jam. I tried to ignore the pressure from the walls closing in on me, I tried to remind myself that they weren't that it was just my claustrophobia, but it was so hard to remain sane at times like this. I shut my eyes tight trying to picture Beth in my mind. My beautiful daughter, I missed he so much but I was so glad she was away from here, that he hadn't been able to hurt her too. Slowly I drifted off to sleep praying that tomorrow would be my salvation that I'd either die or someone would save me. I didn't really care what came first so long as this torment ended.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I wasn't sure I would get this chapter done so I posted the last one just in case. Good news I got it down. I hope you like it. TRIGGER warnings for child abuse. If you don't like it please don't read. Please review and thank you to all of you who have so far I really do appreciate it. Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. **_

* * *

Ch.4

**Judy**

I really hated court rooms. I had been in them to many times and I had lost every time I stepped foot in one. I prayed this time would be different. That I would for once in my life win. Currently Leroy was questioning Hiram on the stand.

"Mr. Berry can you tell me about the circumstances to Quinn Fabray coming to live in your converted garage apartment with her mother?"

"Of course, it was the evening and Judy was over for dinner. She often has dinner with my family. She's been an amazing mother figure for my daughter Rachel."

"Objection, the witness's comments have nothing to do with this case." The prosecutor said.

"Agreed, Mr. Berry please stick to the facts of that night."

Hiram smiled, "Sorry. Yes it was the evening we were wrapping up dinner. The doorbell rang and Judy answered our door. I went to follow. I saw and heard there conversation. Quinn asked for Judy Fabray. Judy of course told Quinn that she was who Quinn was looking for. Judy welcomed Quinn into the house and asked what she was doing at my house and how she found Judy. Quinn said that she'd found the address in her older sister's journal and that her father, Russell, had kicked her out of the house a month before. Quinn had been living in her car ever since and had been looking for Judy to see if she would take her in."

Leroy walked back to the table where Judy sat, "So to your knowledge Judy never sought out Quinn?"

"No."

"She did not force Quinn to live with her?"

"No. She asked Quinn if she'd like to live with her and Quinn accepted."

"Did Judy at any time keep Quinn from public view, tell Quinn not to tell anyone about her or where she was staying, did she ever lock Quinn up?"

"No. In fact Quinn had pneumonia when she arrived and Judy took her to the doctors, then she enrolled Quinn at the local high school. At no time was Quinn ever held captive."

"Did Quinn at any time tell you that her father kicked her out."

"Yes, she has. She has spoken often of the month living in her car and singing outside the Melleville Mall to ear cash."

"So in your opinion Judy took Quinn in for Quinn's best interest."

"Yes. Who knows what would have happened to Quinn and her baby had Judy not taken Quinn in."

Leroy nodded, "Thank you Mr. Berry. No further questions."

The judge turned to the prosecution, "Any questions?"

The prosecutor shook his head, "No your honor."

Hiram stepped down and then Leroy called Judy to the stand. I took a deep breath and walked to the stand. I pledged to tell the truth and then sat.

"Ms. Fabray can you tell me the last time you saw your daughter before she came to the Berry's house?"

"When she was six years old, at the first custody hearing."

Leroy walked up next to Judy, "So what you are saying is that when Quinn came looking for you it was the first time you had seen her in ten years. The first time you had any contact with her?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. No further questions." Leroy said. This time the prosecutor was already on his feet, clearly he had follow up questions.

"Ms. Fabray have you ever tried to see your daughter after the initial custody hearing?"

I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest, my palms were sweating. "Yes, two weeks after the initial hearing I tried to see her at school."

"You were arrested."

"Taken in, not arrested, no charges were filed." I said firmly. This was all about semantics.

"But a restraining order was put in place, banning you from being within in 200 feet of either of your daughters."

I bit the inside of my cheek restraining myself from yelling at this bafoon. "Yes."

"So you admit to violating that restraining order."

"No, I did not, Quinn came to me, I never broke the restraining order."

"You did though, by allowing her to stay with you, you violated the restraining order."

Judy shook her head, "What was I supposed to do? What would you do if you child came looking for you after her father kicked her out when she needed him the most. What would you do when that child was seriously ill and told you they'd been living in their car for a month, singing on streets for money? My daughter needed me so I did what any good parent would do and I took her in and cared for her." My chest was heaving now with anger. This man knew nothing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone come into the court room and go to Leroy. He placed something in front of Leroy and pointed to it. I saw Leroy smile. He stood, "Your Honor may I approach the bench."

"Yes. Prosecutor." The two men walked before the judge. An older woman with greying brown hair, small glasses, and ivory skin.

"Mr. Berry?"

"Your Honor, I have just been given new evidence that is pertinent to this case."

"Go on."

Leroy slid a piece of paper in front of the judge, "Your Honor, this document shows that Russell Fabary never renewed the restraining order on my client. If you look here it shows that the order expired one week before Quinn came looking for my client. My client never violated the restraining order because there was no restraining order at that time. I move for this case to be dismissed. My client did not violate a restraining order, nor did she kidnap her daughter. Quinn Fabray came to her of her own accord."

The judged looked over the document before dismissing Leroy and the prosecutor back to their seats. Then she spoke, "Do to the evidence provided and the testimony from witness I declare this case dismissed and all charges against Ms. Fabray dropped. She did not kidnap her daughter nor did she violate a restraining order. Ms. Fabray you are free to go."

I couldn't believe it, I was free all charges had been dropped. It was amazing. I jumped up and ran to Leroy and hugged him. He did it. I was free. When I let him go I looked up and smiled, "Let's go get Quinn."

**Russell**

I slammed the door shut and headed back up the basement steps. In the sunlight of upstairs I could see some blood on my belt, I wiped it off. I shook with rage, why couldn't she just be a good girl. Franny had been such a pleasant and obedient child. Quinn, Quinn had always been difficult. How dare she run to her mother like that, how dare she make me look like the bad parent just because I didn't want a slut and a bastard in my home. Quinn was a sinner and the baby was born from sin. They deserved to live the rest of their lives on the streets, but no Quinn had to find her way to that bitch. I'd rather house my slut of a daughter, beat some sense and morals back into her, than have Judy get her back. Judy didn't deserve happiness, not after she tried to ruin me by reporting that I was abusive. Me abusive, it was preposterous. Some children just needed a firmer hand than other, Quinn happened to be one of those children. As a little girl she'd always been reading those fantasy books about magic and other satanic ways. She had made friends with the bastards of homosexuals and saw nothing wrong with their sinning ways. She was always asking 'why' instead of just doing. It had been infuriating. I was a strict disciplinarian but my ways worked. Quinn became obedient, quiet, she didn't speak until I spoke to her, she went to church, and she followed my ways. Damn Paul for tainting her. If Howard wasn't my best friend I'd have killed the boy myself. Howard claimed that Quinn had seduced Paul, and though I knew Quinn was a sinner by nature, she was not like that. No Quinn becoming pregnant was Paul's fault, but my weak minded daughter had fallen for his seduction and that was her own fault. At least Howard had seen Quinn leaving Paul and pressed the boy to tell why Quinn had come. According to Howard she had been with a Latina girl, proving Quinn's judge of character had only gotten worse under Judy's care.

I walked into my office and poured myself a whiskey. Judy, she was rotting in jail right now, serves her right for violating the restraining order. I wouldn't need to worry about Judy's influence on Quinn any longer, and with Quinn abandoning her daughter I wouldn't have to worry about that bastard either. I glanced at my calendar, one week that was how long I had had Quinn back. One week of isolation in the closet and three whippings would have been enough to set Quinn straight in the past but I'm not so sure this time. Judy always affected Quinn more deeply than him, her kind words and soft nature, her progressive views, Quinn soaked it all up, Lord knew what types of ideas Judy had implanted in Quinn's mind. No I'd need to keep Quinn in the closet at least another week and she'd need at least two more rounds with my belt, maybe even another round in the dunking as well. I will fix my daughter not matter what.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

I must have fallen asleep on the couch when I woke to banging on my door. Confused I walked to the front door and swung it open. "Can I help you?" I said calmly as I saw three police officers at my door and a woman in a suit.

"Mr. Fabray, my name is Amanda Fisher and I am with the Department of Child Welfare, there has been a complaint made against you, claiming that you have been abusive to your daughter, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I need you to please step aside, stay with officer Miller while we search the home."

I was caught off guard as a young officer I didn't know, in fact I didn't know anyone at my door, came to me and stood next to me.

"Where is your daughter sir?" Amanda inquire her eyes scanning my foyer.

"Out with friends."

"Would you call her and ask her to come home, we need to speak with her immediately." I swallowed the lump in throat. These people wouldn't understand, they wouldn't get that I had to be firmer with Quinn, that I wasn't abusive, that I did what I had to do to make sure my daughter didn't stray form the path of God again.

"She doesn't have a cell phone."

Amanda eyed me, I could tell she didn't believe me "Well wait for her then. Officer Xang, Officer Cormack please search the home, attic to basement."

I watched as the two officers walking further into my home, Amanda walked around too, she moved to my office, then to the living room, she looked around her eyes searching for something, I don't know what. Then she went to the basement. My stomach dropped as a few minutes later I heard her yell for the other officers. The officer next to me suddenly grabbed me. I tried to pull away but he twisted me and slammed me into the wall.

"We need an ambulance now." I could hear Amanda yell. This was it, I knew it but I would not cave. They were wrong, everything I did was for Quinn's best. They just didn't understand.

**Quinn**

He left me finally, I could feel the blood dripping down my back. He left water though, some bread too, it didn't matter though I didn't want it. I wanted to sleep, sleep until this nightmare was over or I joined Franny. I sagged to the ground and let darkness take me.

JQJQJQJQJQJQJQJQ

I could hear a voice, it was soft, kind, female. I struggled to follow it but it faded in and out. Someone was touching my shoulder, I tried to move away but I couldn't.

"Lucy". I fluttered my eyes open, there was a woman in front of glowing light.

"Franny?" I croacked, "Are you taking me with you?" I would miss Beth but this was Franny, I wanted to go with Franny.

"No, I'm Amanda. Lucy I need you to stay awake." I was confused, who was Amanda, I didn't know an Amanda.

"Franny, where's Franny." I called. I closed my eyes, I didn't want Amanda, I needed Franny. I heard Amanda yell again but I couldn't hear her, I surrendered back to the darkness.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
